La habitación de enfrente
by Clovers and Clubs
Summary: Memine ha vuelto a Viginti, y Ginti tiene una leve sospecha de lo que eso podría significar: algo que no le hace ninguna gracia, pero sabe que si es idea de Nona no le queda otra que obedecer.
1. Chapter 1: La nota

Capítulo 1. "Has vuelto".

La primera cosa extraña que Ginti vio aquella mañana fue que Memine había vuelto a Viginti. Después de casi 6 meses desaparecida a saber dónde, la gata estaba ahora acurrucada en uno de los sofás. Cuando lo vio, levantó la cabeza y maulló. Parecía alegre de volver a verlo.

Lo segundo que notó fue que todo estaba extrañamente silencioso y, aunque no creía mucho en las supersticiones, confiaba lo suficiente en su instinto como para saber que siempre había calma antes de la tormenta. Algo iba a pasar ese día, estaba claro.

Y lo tercero, fue una nota sobre la barra del bar. Después de coger a Memine en brazos y saludarla, en parte muy aliviado de que hubiese vuelto, agarró la nota y la leyó. Era de Nona.

 _"Asegúrate de tener todo limpio hoy y de estar de mejor humor que de costumbre. He desviado tus clientes para este día hacia otros jueces. Luego te haré una visita con alguien. Te estoy avisando con antelación para que te comportes. Nona."_

Ginti frunció el ceño _. "¿Tengo el día libre?",_ pensó. Definitivamente su instinto estaba en alerta máxima. Por desgracia, Nona no le había dicho cuándo iría a verle, así que tendría que esperarla allí sin poder salir. De todas formas sí que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en Viginti.

Se aseó un poco y se cambió, poniéndose su habitual uniforme de barman. Se preparó algo de comer y le sirvió un pequeño plato a Memine también. No era estrictamente necesario para los jueces comer, beber o dormir, pero sí era conveniente. Un alma humana residía en ellos al fin y al cabo. O más bien, los remanentes de un alma humana que había sido conducida al vacío. A veces los jueces hablaban entre ellos brevemente sobre cuáles habrían sido los actos hostiles del alma que portaban para haber sido llevados a la oscuridad y no a la reencarnación. Bromeaban. Ya no importaba de todas formas, lo único que conservaban era su apariencia de cuando habían sido humanos, nada más, ningún recuerdo, ni siquiera su nombre. Podría haber jueces de la época medieval, o incluso de antes, o más novatos, como Decim y él mismo. Ahí dentro, donde estaban ahora, su cometido no era ser humano, si no juzgarlos, por eso no tenían que ser como ellos en cuanto a emociones, aunque sí con el tema de las necesidades básicas.

"¿Por qué has vuelto?", preguntó Ginti mirando a Memine, aunque sabía que ella no le podía responder, no le importó. Prácticamente se había hecho la pregunta a sí mismo. La miró fijamente mientras la gata hundía la cara en el plato que había en el suelo para ella. Sabía la razón por la que se había marchado hacía 6 meses, aunque al principio no supo entenderlo. Aquella chica...

De forma inconsciente, Ginti desvió la mirada hacia una de las muñecas kokeshi que descansaban sobre la barra del bar. _"Mayu... se llamaba Mayu, ¿verdad?"_ , pensó. Era la única clienta cuyo nombre recordaba, y no sabía por qué. Inmediatamente notó cómo una sensación de enfado se apoderaba de él, y enfocó sus ojos hacia otro lado. Esa estúpida había elegido un camino estúpido junto a ese estúpido cantante, y él mismo se había sentido estúpido por primera vez en los 5 años que llevaba como juez.

"Sabes Memine...", empezó a decir después de suspirar. Miró hacia el techo frunciendo el ceño, sin estar muy seguro de que quería decir en voz alta lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, aunque al final se decidió. "Por mucho que diga Occulus, la mayoría de los jueces sí sentimos emociones, el problema está en cuando esas emociones son causadas por agentes externos, es decir, humanos". Hizo una pausa, decidiendo que no le convencía lo que había dicho. "Quiero decir, emociones que nublan y obstruyen nuestro papel de jueces. Sentimientos de cercanía hacia ellos". Sí, eso era. Ginti había demostrado ser totalmente contrario a Decim en cuanto a expresar emociones. Decim había sido completamente estático e inexpresivo, y Ginti se enfadaba, se hartaba de los demás, demostraba arrogancia, entre otras cosas no muy positivas que le hacían confirmar que el lugar de su alma definitivamente había sido el vacío. Nona era otra igual, y Clavis también. Ambos tenían distintos estados de ánimo, aunque lo de Clavis y su siempre entusiasta comportamiento era algo extraño, incluso para los que ya le conocían desde hace tiempo.

Y para sorpresa de todos, un día había llegado una humana a Quindecim que decía saber que estaba muerta, y de repente Decim se transforma, y llora, y ríe, y habla de emociones y de justicia para los humanos que son juzgados. Todo por una simple humana.

Ginti apretó los dientes con fuerza. Su enfado iba en aumento.

"4 reglas. 4 simples reglas que todos los jueces tienen que cumplir, y va él y rompe dos de ellas". Ginti sabía que no estaba siendo del todo justo, ya que había sido Nona la que había implantado esas emociones en Decim. Pero aún así no le gustaba nada que él pudiese cambiar las cosas a su antojo, de repente cambiar la forma de juzgar que se llevaba haciendo desde hacía siglos. Y todo por una humana.

Memine maulló, habiendo terminado de comer, y de un salto se subió a la barra, acercando su cabeza a la mano de Ginti para que le acariciase.

"No estoy celoso, Memine, no digas tonterías...", murmuró entre dientes mientras su cabeza aún le daba vueltas al tema. "Mi trabajo es juzgar y punto, para eso he sido creado. No me hace falta sentir nada más para hacerlo bien, y menos por un humano."

 _"Me dais pena, vosotros los jueces. Yo he decidido por mí misma. Quizás no ha sido una vida de la que otros se enorgullecerían, pero YO he decidido consagrar la mía a _"_

Un sobresalto sacudió a Ginti como una descarga eléctrica. ¿Qué narices había sido ese pensamiento? ¿Y por qué ahora de repente?

"Maldición...", siseó entre dientes, pasándose por el pelo la mano que no estaba acariciando a la gata.

No entendía por qué pasaba el tiempo y a ella sí podía recordarla. Recordaba todo su juicio, desde que llegó con aquel tipo, de quien sólo recordaba que era cantante, hasta que se metió en el ascensor y eligió un camino equivocado. Ella era como los demás, nada especial. Otra simple humana. ¿Entonces por qué...?

Memine rozó con su pata la muñeca kokeshi que tenía los ojos maquillados de azul, maullando alegremente. La imagen de ella le había estado atormentando de vez en cuando, en los momentos que tenía tiempo para pensar, sin clientes, ni una gata de la que preocuparse _. "Atormentando"_. Vaya elección de verbo para describir lo que le ocurría. Pero era verdad, en parte al menos. Nunca, en los años que llevaba como juez, había estado "descontento" con la elección que había hecho después de los juicios. Humanos para el vacío, y humanos para reencarnar. Así de simple.

Pero con ella había tardado varios días. Su juicio no le había permitido decidir a dónde mandarla, y sólo se puede juzgar una vez. ¿La solución?. Tenerla varios días en Viginti con él, sometiéndola a ciertas situaciones extremas, como elegir si mandar a alguien al vacío a cambio de salvar a ese cantante al que amaba. Y ella no cedía, actuaba como que él era lo más importante en su vida, ya haría cualquier cosa por él, menos sacrificar a otros. Eso le había dejado sin ideas y sin tiempo para pensar en algo más. Pero fueron esas últimas palabras de ella, esas que se le habían venido a la mente repentinamente hacía un momento, las que le habían hecho mandarla al vacío de forma justa pero estúpida. Y él no había estado de acuerdo.

 _"Sacrificarse yendo al vacío... por otra persona",_ pensó Ginti, alejando a Memine de las muñecas antes de que las estropease. "Los humanos son todos unos idiotas".

Dejó a la gata en el suelo y volvió a la barra, dispuesto a beber algo mientras ordenaba un poco la ya ordenada colección de botellas que tenía allí. Colocó con cuidado la muñeca de Mayu otra vez como estaba y se echó un vaso de su vodka más fuerte, dispuesto a aguantar gracias a ello lo que fuese que Nona le iba a decir, o a quien fuese que le iba a traer al bar. Se bebió el vaso de un trago, deleitándose en la forma en la que el alcohol ardía en su garganta.

Un pensamiento repentino se cruzó por su mente. _"¿Te imaginas que viene acompañada de...?. Imposible, jamás"_. Se bebió el segundo vaso tan rápido como el primero, deseando que sus pensamientos y su instinto no tuviesen nada que ver, y que este último se equivocase por una vez. _"Aunque...",_ miró a la gata, y luego a la muñeca, _"es raro, encima hoy ha aparecido en mi mente demasiadas veces, y el día sólo acaba de empezar. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento"_.

De repente, el sonido del ascensor se escuchó a la entrada de Viginti, seguido del sonido de las puertas abriéndose y luego de la voz de Nona.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Mira quién ha vuelto!

"Clavis, te avisaré luego", se escuchó a través del pasillo.

"Claro, Nona. Saludad a Ginti de mi parte", le llegó la alegre voz del ascensorista justo antes del sonido de las puertas cerrándose de nuevo.

 _"Lo ha dicho en plural. Definitivamente Nona viene con alguien, y mis instintos me están matando"._ Ginti apuró el tercer vaso de vodka, colocando la botella rápidamente en su sitio. Agarró el vaso y se dedicó a limpiarlo detenidamente, haciendo como que estaba ocupado con eso cuando Nona doblase la esquina y apareciese ante él.

"Ten paciencia, sobre todo eso, ya sabes cómo puede llegar a ser", se escuchaba decir a Nona a su acompañante, cada vez más cerca.

Cuando por fin llegaron al bar y Ginti miró hacia quien acababa de llegar, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de un vaso romperse, seguido de un maullido de Memine.

Ginti abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, mientras sus ojos amarillos parecían querer salir de sus órbitas. "¡L-lo sabía!", gritó, levantando un dedo acusador. "¡¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?!".

Nona suspiró y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la chica que estaba a su lado.

"¿Qué te había dicho? Paciencia".

La chica asintió, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Ginti fijamente. Sin embargo, desvió su atención cuando la gata se acercó hacia ella alegremente, enredándose entre sus piernas.

"¡Memine!", dijo sonriendo mientras cogía a la gata y la abrazaba. "¡Me alegro de verte, y se ve que tú te alegras de verme!"

"¡Eh, no me ignores!". Ginti seguía señalando a la chica con el dedo, sintiendo que la vena de su frente iba a estallar mientras maldecía a su instinto una y otra vez.

"¡Ginti!", le llegó la voz autoritaria de Nona, "cálmate, ¿quieres?"

"¡¿Que me calme?! ¡Exijo saber...hmmph!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nona se le había echado encima, le había inmovilizado con una mano y tapado la boca con la otra. No había nada que él pudiese hacer ante ella. Los tres vasos de vodka que se había bebido daban vueltas por su cabeza en aquel momento.

"Y ahora, te vas a tranquilizar y me vas a escuchar, ¿me oyes? Ya veo que has optado por ignorar la nota que te dejé", la voz de Nona tenía un tinte entre dulce y peligroso que a Ginti no le gustó nada. Asintió, derrotado ante la fuerza de su jefa. Ella le soltó, rodeó la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, mirando fijamente al barman mientras le gesticulaba a la chica para que se acercase, quien aún estaba en la puerta jugando con Memine aunque mirando con cautela a Ginti. "Ya conoces a Mayu, y ella te recuerda a ti, así que no hace falta hacer presentaciones".

Mayu no venía vestida con su uniforme escolar como la última vez que se habían visto. Esta vez llevaba una camisa blanca, una falda de tubo negra bastante corta, unas medias blancas por encima de las rodillas y un chaleco negro con la insignia de los jueces. Unos tacones no muy altos, de color negro también y con un pequeño lazo azul en ellos, adornaban sus pies. Aquel horrible oso de peluche que llevaba en el pelo no estaba presente, más que nada porque Ginti se lo había encontrado en el ascensor que la llevó hasta el vacío y se lo había dado a Memine como juguete antes de que la gata desapareciese unas horas después. En el lugar del oso ahora había un lazo negro sujetando aquel moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Su maquillaje también había cambiado, un poco al menos. Ya no llevaba tanto, sólo mantenía sus ojos pintados de azul y un pintalabios un poco más oscuro que el que llevaba antes. Parecía otra.

"Sírvenos algo, ¿quieres?. Veo que tú ya has bebido lo tuyo antes de que llegásemos, apestas a vodka". Volvió a oírse hablar a Nona mientras Mayu dejaba a la gata en el suelo y se sentaba al lado de ella. Lo miraba fijamente, y aún no le había dirigido la palabra.

Un millón de preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Ginti. _"¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Nona la ha traído del vacío? ¿Por qué va vestida de jueza? ¿De verdad me recuerda? ¿Cómo es eso posible si nadie se acuerda de nada cuando vuelve del vacío? ¿Y por qué la recuerdo yo también?"_. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de esas preguntas por miedo a volver a enfadar a Nona, así que en vez de eso, preguntó: "¿Qué os sirvo?".

" _Blue Lagoon_ para mí, y tú Mayu…", dijo Nona.

"Mmm… _Paradise_ …", respondió ella con voz débil, desviando su atención desde Nona hacia él, "…por favor".

"Tsk…", siseó Ginti entre dientes, poniendo mala cara y desviándose hacia el mueble-bar a su espalada. La manda al vacío y ahora le sirve una copa, qué irónico.

"Tranquilo, grandullón," le llegó la voz de Nona a su espalda mientras él agarraba una de las botellas de arriba, "voy a explicarte ahora mismo por qué estamos aquí, sobre todo por qué está ella aquí".

Él no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a servir las bebidas que le habían pedido mientras pensaba en echarse un cuarto vaso para sí mismo. Mayu parecía mirarlos de forma divertida, y eso le crispaba los nervios.

"Como habrás comprobado, Mayu ha cambiado su uniforme, y ahora será una jueza, como tú y como yo", dijo Nona, dándole el primer sorbito a su recién servido cócktel.

"¡P-pero…!", comenzó a decir Ginti, pero su jefa inmediatamente le cortó con un gesto. Se mordió la lengua, aunque no hizo el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su descontento. Nona prosiguió.

"Ya sabes que nosotros hemos sido creados a partir de las almas que van al vacío, y ella, aunque eligió ir allí por voluntad propia, no correspondía a aquel lugar. Por otra parte…", miró a Ginti fijamente, con una sonrisa traviesa formándose en su rostro, "es la única a la que no has podido juzgar a la primera y la que ha despertado tu lado "más humano", por decirlo así".

"¿¡Qué, de qué lado humano me hablas, Nona!?", gritó Ginti, apretando la botella de vodka que había vuelto a coger, esta vez para bebérsela sin vaso ni nada.

Ella, muy tranquila, simplemente desvió su mirada hacia la muñeca kokeshi que estaba más cerca, una con los ojos pintados de azul. Inmediatamente, la cara de Ginti comenzó a arder, y no era por lo que estaba bebiendo. Una mezcla entre ira y vergüenza estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar esconder eso nada más ver entrar a Mayu por la puerta?

La chica en cuestión miró confusa hacia sobre lo que Nona tenía puesta su atención, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"¡¿Esa soy yo?!", dijo entusiasmada, levantándose de su taburete y corriendo hacia la muñeca. Hizo el ademán de tocarla, pero Ginti se le adelantó, agarrándola rápidamente y escondiéndola debajo de la barra. Aunque ya era tarde, ya la habían visto, y ahora seguro que tenía que dar explicaciones.

"¡Eh!, protestó Mayu, inflando los mofletes hacia él, molesta por no dejarle ver la muñeca.

"No eres tú, así que cállate y bébete eso", dijo él entre dientes, señalando el _Paradise_ que había preparado.

Nona suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

"Mientes fatal… y además no tiene sentido ocultarlo, ya que ella se va a quedar aquí contigo como tu mano derecha"


	3. Capítulo 3: Sobre una cama de flores

Ginti estuvo a punto de romper otra cosa más en lo que llevaba de día. Al escuchar aquello, casi se le escapa la botella que sostenía en una mano. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos de silencio, rompió en carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riéndose estruendosamente.

Ambas chicas le miraban confusas, levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué le pasa?", le preguntó Mayu a Nona por lo bajo.

"Que es un idiota", respondió, esperando a que Ginti terminase de reírse.

Él se limpió una lágrima de los ojos, causada por el ataque de risa que acababa de tener, y por fin, tras un largo suspiro para intentar calmarse, habló.

"Esa ha sido buena, Nona"

"¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí sólo para beber y bromear?", el tono y la expresión seria de su jefa no daba lugar a dudas, decía la verdad. Toda expresión alegre y relajada se esfumó de la cara de Ginti, dando paso a una seriedad que casi daba miedo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de su jefa, desafiantes.

"No, Nona, no quiero un ayudante, y menos a ella", dijo entre dientes, soltando veneno con cada una de sus palabras, sin apartar su mirada de Nona. La chica en cuestión bajó su vaso, del que había estado bebiendo mientras Ginti hablaba, y le devolvió la mirada.

"Escúchame, Ginti, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez. Oculus me ha dado por fin vía libre para llevar a cabo mi propuesta, la que empecé con Decim hace tiempo con aquella humana, y es lo que voy a hacer. La forma de juzgar llevada a cabo hasta ahora no es precisa, ni es justa para emitir un juicio, así que he decidido cambiar eso. Hay algunos jueces que, de vez en cuando experimentan lo mismo que a Decim y a ti os pasó con las respectivas humanas que no pudisteis juzgar. Ocurrió un cambio, en el caso de Decim fue más relevante, y hoy en día es el modelo que quiero implantar en todos los demás. Quiero que trabajéis mano a mano con sentimientos y emociones, y que emitáis juicios justos, no simplemente basados en las reacciones vistas ante una situación extrema. Tú vas a trabajar con Mayu, y poco a poco más y más jueces irán sumándose a este proyecto, puede ser en breve o dentro de mil años, a cada uno le llegará cuando sea el momento. Es por eso que Mayu ha venido hoy aquí con sus recuerdos, no todos claro, sólo se acuerda de todo lo que ocurrió desde que puso un pie en Viginti hace 6 meses hasta que se metió en el ascensor, casi nada de su vida como humana, sólo la forma en que murió y a ciertas personas… relevantes. Esos recuerdos son suficientes para que conserve sus emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba viva". Nona, con sus ojos clavados en los de Ginti, veía cómo él iba cambiando su expresión poco a poco, desde horror hasta sorpresa y enfado. "Y esto es una orden, Ginti", añadió al final, por si aún había alguna duda. Mayu había escuchado todo en silencio, y parecía pensativa.

"¡P-pero…!", comenzó a protestar Ginti en vano. Frustrado a más no poder, le dio un buen trago a su botella, deseando que Nona realmente no hablase en serio. Ella ignoró su intento de protesta y continuó hablando.

"Mayu será tu asistente en los juicios, y será ella la que te guiará, con criterio claro está, hacia un veredicto justo y verdadero, sin necesidad de crear situaciones extremas, no siempre al menos. ¿Entiendes tu cometido, Mayu?", preguntó, desviando su mirada hacia la chica sentada a su lado. Ella asintió enérgicamente, aunque visiblemente nerviosa.

"H-haré lo que pueda, y espero no equivocarme…"

"No te preocupes si al principio las cosas no van bien, entiendo que es difícil trabajar con Ginti", dijo Nona tranquilamente, apurando el final de su cócktel del tirón. El aludido ni se molestó en contestar. Estaba tan enfadado por la situación que ese comentario no le iba a poder molestar más.

"¿Puedo ir a visitarte alguna vez a tu planta si tengo dudas, Nona?, preguntó Mayu.

"Mmm… sólo si es estrictamente necesario. Pero puedes llamar a Clavis cuando quieras y él me traerá hasta aquí". Nona se levantó de un salto del taburete y caminó hasta la entrada de Viginti. "Me marcho ya, para cualquier duda le preguntas al señor cejas fruncidas que tienes ahí. Y tú…", dijo ahora, dirigiéndose al chico, "espero que te comportes como espero de ti", la endurecida mirada de Nona tomó entonces un aire más relajado, incluso amable, antes de dirigir sus últimas palabras al dueño de Viginti. "Créeme, aunque ahora te parezca una locura, te aseguro que esto saldrá bien". Y dicho lo cual, Nona se giró y se fue. Lo último que se escuchó fue a Clavis saludándola de nuevo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen tras ambos.

Un silencio prolongado inundó la sala, solamente interrumpido por los suaves ronroneos de Memine, que estaba acurrucada en el suelo a los pies del taburete de Mayu. A los pocos segundos, ella se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueeeno… ¿qué tal todo por aquí?", la pregunta había sonado tan forzada, que estaba claro que era un intento por aliviar la tensión que había en aquel lugar después de que Nona se fuese.

Ginti no le contestó, simplemente le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y le arrebató el vaso de las manos, volcó lo que quedaba de contenido (más de la mitad) en el fregadero y se dispuso a limpiarlo como si nada.

"¡E-eh!, un momento, no me lo había acabado…", protestó Mayu.

"¿Crees que has venido aquí a beber tranquilamente? ¿Crees que voy a hacer lo que Nona me diga sin poner pegas? Estás muy equivocada si piensas que te voy a tratar como el idiota de Decim hacía con aquella humana. Los jueces no podemos sentir nada hacia otros, ni siquiera un mínimo de empatía, así que no esperes nada de eso por mi parte. Voy a hacer de tu estancia aquí un infierno, tanto que desearás volver al vacío". Ginti estaba apretando tan fuerte el vaso que estaba limpiando que juraría que se estaba resquebrajando entre sus dedos. Su voz había sonado totalmente amenazadora, empapada de desprecio y enfado.

Mayu le miró, parpadeando un par de veces, hasta que sus cejas se fruncieron sobre sus ojos levemente.

"Creo que me harté de decírtelo cuando estuve aquí hace meses, pero te lo vuelvo a recordar: eres totalmente desagradable. ¿Por qué has tirado mi cócktel?"

Aquello le tomó totalmente desprevenido.

"¿Qué has dicho?", de un momento a otro, la vena de su frente iba a explotar.

"Ya me has oído", contestó ella, echándose un poco hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos. "Me estaba bebiendo eso, y lo has tirado sin preguntarme".

" _Tiene que estar de broma, me está provocando, seguro"_ , pensó el chico, apretando los dientes hasta que le dolieron. Mayu habló de nuevo antes de que él pudiese hacerlo.

"Bueno, en realidad tampoco pasa nada, porque ahora que estoy aquí me puedo preparar todas las bebidas que quiera por toda la eternidad, cuando aprenda a hacerlas, claro", ella le guiñó un ojo, ignorando por completo la cara roja de ira de Ginti. Parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia el que alguien aparte de Nona y a quien consideraba tremendamente inferior fuera capaz de contestarle de aquella manera. "Me enseñarás, ¿verdad?", añadió Mayu con su sonrisa más encantadora, claramente aguantando por no reírse del enfadado chico que había delante de ella, quien la miraba echando humo por las orejas.

Él no le contestó, simplemente caminó rápidamente hacia el pasillo que había enfrente de la entrada, al otro lado de la habitación. La chica distinguió claramente la tensión de su cuerpo, sobre todo de sus brazos y puños mientras se perdía de vista. Oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo, y a continuación un grito, un alarido de rabia más bien, seguido de lo que parecían explosiones y objetos rompiéndose y estrellándose contra la pared. Mayu simplemente esperó sentada en la barra, tamborileando con sus dedos en la superficie y mirando las botellas que tenía enfrente para hacer tiempo mientras Ginti descargaba su ira en aquella habitación. Lo único que tenía claro es que ella era la causa, y eso le divertía enormemente. Otras personas quizás se habrían sentido intimidadas por el barman de Viginti, por su estatura, corpulencia, carácter y cara de pocos amigos; pero después de pasar casi dos semanas con él mientras esperaba su juicio, Mayu se dio cuenta de que era más palabrería y ego que otra cosa, aunque su desprecio por los humanos era real. Si era sincera consigo misma, había disfrutado su estancia allí, aunque Harada no estuviese después del primer día. Ginti se había hecho cargo de ella y, aunque se peleaban y discutían todos los días por las razones más absurdas, lo cierto era que se había sentido muy cómoda allí, como en una segunda casa. Quizás en parte, esa sensación se debiese a que sabía que de un momento a otro, el último ápice de su existencia se borraría para siempre de cualquier parte, y todos los que había conocido en aquel extraño lugar donde estaba una vez más le habían hecho sentirse como si estuviese viva aún.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia la insignia de los jueces que brillaba a la altura de su pecho. Recordaba haberse despertado ese día, sobre una cama de flores y con Nona a su lado; antes de eso, su juicio, pero entre ambos sólo había oscuridad y dolor, cosas que no recordaba pero estaba segura de que habían estado _ahí_ , en algún momento.

 _-Flasback-_

Al abrir los ojos sólo sentía como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño, como si se hubiese dormido en el momento en que Harada y ella estaban dentro de aquel ascensor, justo cuando él abrió los ojos. Desde entonces hasta aquel momento con Nona podrían haber pasado siglos, milenios, y se hubiese sentido igual, aunque sólo habían pasado seis meses.

"Bienvenida de nuevo, Mayu", había sido lo primero que había oído, sin ni siquiera haber abierto los ojos aún. Agua de fondo y olor a flores, el sol en su cara, y entonces lo recordó todo de golpe. Estiró la mano hacia el lado, intentando buscar algo, agarrando la nada. _Harada_. No estaba, no estaba con ella después de que hacía un segundo estaban juntos en aquel ascensor.

"No te asustes. Cuando abras los ojos me reconocerás, y verás que no has reencarnado pero tampoco sigues en el vacío. Puedes conservar tú nombre, ya que eres la primera alma que vuelve con sus recuerdos a este lugar".

Aquella voz le seguía hablando. Este lugar, primera alma, recordar su nombre… no entendía nada, no sabía dónde estaba ni quién le hablaba. Poco a poco abrió los ojos. El sol brillando en un cielo perfectamente celeste. Se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse, intentando ubicarse. _"Yo iba al vacío, pero esto parece el paraíso, y no me he reencarnado porque sigo siendo… yo"_. Miró su ropa, sus manos. _"¿Cuándo me he cambiado?._ Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, buscando el oso que sujetaba su pelo. Un lazo.

"Tienes un nuevo cometido, por eso te hemos traído de vuelta, estabas en un lugar que no te correspondía", la voz le llegaba desde la espalda, y la confusión había hecho que se olvidase momentáneamente de ella. Se giró rápidamente, asustada, y aunque al principio sólo vio a una extraña sentada a su lado, a los pocos segundos reconoció ese rostro en algún punto de sus recuerdos.

"¿N… Nona?", susurró, como si aquel nombre le hubiese venido inmediatamente a la mente y no tuviese más remedio que dejarlo ir por sus labios. La chica reaccionó a su nombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Veo que me recuerdas, lo que significa que todo ha ido bien".

Mayu no entendía nada, pero su prioridad estaba clara.

"Harada", fue lo único que pudo decir, en un tono que seguía sin superar al murmullo.

"Donde tiene que estar, en el vacío", respondió simplemente Nona, aunque ante la mirada desesperada de la otra chica se obligó a elaborar una respuesta más aclaratoria. "Mayu, Harada sigue en el vacío, su juicio determinó que ese era su lugar. Tú has vuelto porque decidiste irte con él voluntariamente, pero tu alma… digamos que sufría aún más que las demás. Tú no tenías que estar allí, tu juicio fue enturbiado por tu decisión".

"P-pero…" las preguntas se agolpaban de tal forma en su cabeza que era incapaz de articular palabra.

"Tranquila, te lo voy a explicar todo, pero por el camino. Tengo que llevarte a tu nuevo hogar", Nona se levantó de la cama de flores y le extendió la mano. Mayu la tomó, indecisa al principio, pero no tenía otra opción.

 _-Fin Flashback-_


	4. Capítulo 4: De visita

Estaba nerviosa. No sabía si ejercería bien o no su nuevo cometido como jueza, aunque Nona le había dicho que no se preocupase al principio, y además tenía un maestro del que aprendería todo. Sólo había un problema, ese maestro era Ginti, quien seguía rompiendo cosas en la habitación de al lado aunque ya sin meter gritos.

Mayu desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo por donde él se había ido hace unos instantes y suspiró, decidida a dar lo mejor de sí pese a que él le fuese a llenar el resto de su "existencia" de complicaciones y gritos. Lo cierto es que estaba contenta de volverlo a ver. Mayu arrugó la nariz, ¿ _contenta_ era la palabra?, quizás más bien aliviada e incluso animada. Ginti era difícil de tratar, pero no para ella, o al menos no lo fue mucho durante el tiempo que ella era una simple alma perdida que esperaba el veredicto de su juicio, y él el juez que la sometía a varias pruebas a la vez que se hacía cargo de ella. Varias personas la habían tratado muy bien allí, como Clavis, Nona o Decim, pero aunque el propio Ginti no lo supiese, él era lo más parecido a un amigo que Mayu había tenido desde que murió, junto con aquella mujer, Chiyuki, con quien había conectado en cuanto se conocieron en el improvisado y último concierto de Harada en Viginti. Una pena que ella ya no estuviese por allí, aunque Nona le había dicho que al final Decim la mandó a reencarnar, noticia que le llenó de alegría. Sonrió al recordar lo unidos que llegaron a estar el dueño de Quindecim y ella, cada vez que Decim los invitaba a tomar algo o iban a Viginti a charlar, o a discutir en el caso de Ginti, quien al final pareció acostumbrarse más o menos a la presencia de ambas. Sí, Decim y Chiyuki llegaron a parecer amigos de toda la vida, o incluso a veces algo más.

Los gritos y golpes habían cesado, y la puerta por la que se había marchado Ginti se volvió a abrir y cerrar con la misma violencia que antes, lo que despertó a Mayu de sus recuerdos. El chico volvió con la misma expresión de pocos amigos de siempre, pero se le notaba visiblemente más relajado después de su sesión de destrozar habitaciones a golpes.

"Oye, ¿podemos ir a ver a Decim?", le preguntó Mayu con entusiasmo, haciendo como si nada.

Ginti la miró con desprecio, volviendo a colocarse detrás de la barra del bar. Respiró hondo antes de contestar y se cruzó de brazos.

"No", dijo simplemente, y se dispuso a limpiar la muñeca kokeshi que tenía más cerca, que ya no era la de Mayu después de haberla escondido bajo la barra.

"Muy bien, iré yo sola", contestó Mayu levantándose del banco y alisándose la falda del uniforme, "hasta luego".

"¡E-espera!", dijo Ginti, deteniendo la marcha de Mayu justo cuando iba a bajar la escalera de salida de Viginti. "Dónde te crees que vas? ¡No puedes ir por ahí cuando te plazca como si nada!".

"¿Por qué no? No me va a pasar nada"

"Como si eso me importase lo más mínimo", contestó Ginti con desdén. "Este sitio tiene unas normas, además de las 4 reglas de los jueces, y uno no puede pasearse como si estuviera en su casa dentro del horario de trabajo".

Mayu sonrió triunfante. "Te recuerdo que Nona te ha dado el día libre, me dijo que te lo escribió en una nota".

"Tsk", Ginti maldijo por lo bajo, desviando la mirada. Nona le había amargado el día, y peor aún, el resto de la eternidad. No podría soportar esto todos los días, pediría que lo volviesen a lanzar al vacío, seguro que sería mejor que aguantar esto.

"¿Y bien?", preguntó la chica, impaciente por irse.

Ginti puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo un millón de veces en su mente a Nona, a Mayu, a Decim, a Oculus y a todos, pero al final salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a Mayu, cuya sonrisa triunfante se amplió hasta límites imposibles.

"O borras esa cara, o te la borro", le amenazó Ginti molesto, pasando por su lado para liderar el camino.

Mayu simplemente le sacó la lengua, una vez que el chico estuvo de espaldas a ella, y lo siguió en silencio hasta los ascensores.

Otra sonrisa saludó a Ginti en cuanto el ascensor se abrió.

"¡Hola!", saludó Clavis al verlos. Mayu levantó la mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia el lado por detrás de la enorme estatura de Ginti, quien simplemente gruñó al verlo. "¿A dónde os llevo?".

"Quindecim", murmuró Ginti, recordándose que sólo tendría que aguantar a las dos sonrisas que lo flanqueaban a cada lado durante un trayecto de cinco plantas.

"En seguida", contestó Clavis, pulsando el número 15 de los botones. El ascensor se puso en marcha, y cuando iban por la planta 19, preguntó. "¿Qué tal hasta ahora, Mayu?".

"Pueees… creo que bien", contestó ella pensativa, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. "Es decir, he regresado del vacío y he vuelto a ver a Memine, ¡y eso es genial!, además espero ayudar a mucha gente a reencarnarse, pero…", le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Ginti, y Clavis entendió enseguida.

"Comprendo", dijo asintiendo el ascensorista. "Creo que tus circunstancias son un poco "especiales", pero estoy seguro de que te acostumbrarás pronto, y puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo". Levantó el pulgar en dirección hacia ella. Ginti, quien había estado callado con los brazos cruzados, no pudo evitar reírse para burlarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no dijo nada.

Mayu le dirigió una mirada molesta, pero en seguida recuperó la sonrisa para dirigirse a Clavis. "Gracias, de verdad".

"Hemos llegado", anunció Clavis, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos salir. "Avisadme luego", dijo mientras Mayu y él se despedían con la mano y las puertas se cerraban.

Caminaron en silencio, Ginti delante, y Mayu detrás, mirando a su alrededor y deteniéndose a observar cada detalle que le llamase la atención. Había estado en Quindecim una veces antes, pero siempre le fascinaba su decoración.

"Bienvenidos a Quidecim", les llegó una voz cuando estaban cruzando la esquina para llegar a la estancia principal, donde se encontraba el bar.

"¡Decim!", le saludó Mayu alegremente, aunque esa alegría se evaporó en seguida. Había aprendido, por Ginti, que los jueces olvidaban a todos los que pasaban por allí para ser juzgados, así que no se acordaría de ella.

"Señorita Mayu", dijo el barman con educación, "es un placer volver a verte".


	5. Capítulo 5: Ella

"Señorita Mayu", dijo el barman con educación, "es un placer volver a verte".

La chica se sorprendió tanto que miró a Ginti, buscando respuestas, por lo que el chico resopló, se sentó en una de las banquetas y se dispuso a explicar.

"Nona nos ha devuelto todos los recuerdos que teníamos de ti cuando estuviste aquí. Va en contra del protocolo, ya que las almas que van al vacío y vuelven tiempo después para juzgar son despojadas de todo tipo de recuerdos, tanto ellas, como quien les juzgó. Así se empieza aquí, sin nada, pero tú y todos los que te conocimos somos la excepción. Incluso recordamos trazas de aquel estúpido cantante", explicó dándole un trago a la bebida de color verde que Decim le había servido. Aunque tenía un considerable aguante al alcohol, era difícil no estar un poco mareado con todo el vodka que se había tomado antes, sumado a lo que le acababa de servir el dueño de Quindecim _. "Ya no bebo más en todo el día"._

Mayu se acercó lentamente, intentando no entristecerse ante la mención de Harada y procesando lo que le había contado Ginti, y se sentó a su lado.

"Entonces… ¿también recuerdas cómo morí?", le preguntó, deseando que ese recuerdo en concreto sólo se lo hubiesen devuelto a ella.

Ginti sonrió maliciosamente, mirando su copa. "Te resbalaste en tu baño con una pastilla de jabón, creo que es la muerte más patética que he visto hasta ahora".

Mayu se puso roja, su temor hecho realidad. "¡C-cállate, ¿vale?!". Sin embargo, algo en su mente pareció conectar, porque de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y el color rojo de su cara aumentó considerablemente. "¡¿Me has visto desnuda?!".

Decim miraba confuso a ambos, su instinto le decía que la situación era divertida, pero aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a distinguir emociones.

"Por favor, como si eso fuera interesante", contestó Ginti con tono aburrido, quitándole importancia. "Lo mejor era tu cara cuando te diste el golpe contra el bordillo de la ducha… pfff…", y acto seguido empezó a reírse dando golpes con el puño sobre la barra. Era la segunda vez que se reía en ese día y, aunque intentó empujar la sensación fuera de su cuerpo, un extraño temor a estar viviendo esa nueva experiencia se había apoderado de él un poco. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué se reía?.

Al ver a Ginti, Decim se animó también, y comenzó a reír por lo bajo hasta que vio la cara de Mayu, por lo que se mordió la lengua para contenerse y se puso a limpiar una jarra, haciendo como que no había oído nada. Ginti se reía, ¿desde cuándo ocurría eso? Nunca lo había visto antes.

"¡Eres un idiota!", gritó Mayu, con las orejas ardiendo de la vergüenza y golpeándole en el brazo que tenía más cerca de ella. El chico ni se inmutó, de hecho había empezado a contarle la situación entre carcajadas a Decim, que por una vez se lamentó de no volver a tener esa expresión completamente estoica de antes.

"¡Y… jajajaja, y va y abre la puerta del baño… pfff, y se mete un leñazo porque va bailando JAJAJAJA… y entonces… ¡mmph!", en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mayu había estirado el brazo y le había tapado la boca con la mano, completamente mortificada.

"¡¿Se puede saber por qué Nona no te ha borrado eso de la mente?!", le gritó prácticamente al oído mientras le agarraba la cara con fuerza. Decim sí que no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa entonces, la situación era absurda, casi tanto, con perdón hacia la susodicha, como la muerte de Mayu.

También era la segunda vez en lo que llevaban de día que a Ginti le tapaban la boca de esa manera, y se estaba cansando. Consiguió liberarse del agarre de la chica quitándole la mano de su boca con sus propias manos. "Vamos, te he dicho que no me fijé en eso y además sólo te vi por detrás", dijo sonriendo con superioridad, burlándose de la chica. Pero Mayu, lejos de sentir alivio se avergonzó tanto que se tapó la cara con ambas manos, gimoteando y balbuceando incoherencias.

Ginti, aunque aún confuso por su propia reacción, estaba disfrutando al máximo de esta situación, básicamente de cualquier situación que hiciese que Mayu estuviese incómoda o enfadada. Lo mismo así tendría ganas de irse otra vez al vacío con aquel tipo y dejarle a él en paz.

"El cuerpo femenino es fascinante", dijo de pronto Decim, en un intento por hacerse oír después de parar de reírse. Ginti le miró con una ceja levantada y Mayu separó los dedos de una mano, mostrando entre ellos un ojo con mirada confusa. Decim se aclaró la garganta.

"Quiero decir, que no hay de qué avergonzarse. Yo visto y desvisto maniquíes casi todos los días, por lo que la forma femenina no me es ajena, y me parece que los hombres no tienen… no tenemos," se corrigió señalándose a él mismo y a Ginti, "ese don de poder ser físicamente bellos, fuertes y delicados al mismo tiempo. Una mujer lo tiene todo". Se había ruborizado un poco, y Mayu no pudo evitar sonreír detrás de la máscara que formaban aún sus manos sobre su cara. _"Adorable"_ , pensó. Después de eso no quería decirle a Decim que ese no era el problema, que ella no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, si no que sentía su privacidad invadida, y encima a Ginti le hacía mucha gracia que hubiese muerto de ese modo. Así que apartó sus manos de su cara y le sonrió en agradecimiento por sus amables palabras. Nona le había contado por encima que Decim ahora podía experimentar emociones, y aunque iba advertida, había sido muy extraño ver reírse de ese modo al barman con cara de póker que ella recordaba. Y lo que era más raro aún, a Ginti, cuyas únicas sonrisas eran malvadas y generalmente iban dirigidas a ella o a Decim. _"Es cierto que se ha reído de mí, pero, aun así…",_ Mayu sacudió levemente la cabeza, intentando no darle muchas vueltas al tema.

Ginti, por su parte estaba intentando no escuchar las palabras de Decim mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, porque para él no significaban nada. Un cuerpo es sólo un recipiente que contiene un alma para juzgar. Fin. Da igual si es bello, feo, gordo, alto, pequeño, de piel clara u oscura. No le importaba nada.

"Bueno, ¿qué os trae por aquí?", preguntó Decim pasados unos segundos mientras le servía a Mayu una bebida de color naranja.

Irritado, Ginti señaló con el pulgar a la chica, mientras apoyaba el otro codo en la barra y la cabeza sobre su mano. "Pregúntale a ella".

Los ojos de Decim se dirigieron a Mayu.

"Te echaba de menos", dijo simplemente. Ginti bufó, incapaz de aguantar las ñoñeces sentimentales de ambos, y Decim arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, antes de que Mayu continuase hablando. "Antes recordé el tiempo que estuve aquí, y toda la gente que me acompañó, y quería verte. A ti… y a ella". Mayu suspiró, echando de menos una vez más a su amiga temporal.

"¿A… ella?"


	6. Capítulo 6: Vacío

"¿A… ella?", preguntó Decim, señalando hacia su derecha, hacia un maniquí que lo acompañaba detrás de la barra, un poco apartado de donde estaban, y en el que Mayu no se había fijado.

"Chiyuki", susurró al verlo, llevándose una mano a la boca. Se levantó del taburete y rodeó la barra, acercándose a la marioneta que tanto se parecía a la mujer de pelo negro. Se inclinó un poco delante de ella. "Me alegro de volver a verte", le dijo en voz baja, acercando su mano hacia la del maniquí.

" _Chiyuki…",_ Decim se alegró mucho de oír que alguien más se acordaba de ella aparte de él. Nona le había permitido conservar los recuerdos del tiempo que compartió con ella antes de marcharse.

Sin que Mayu se diese cuenta, Decim movió un par de hilos invisibles, haciendo que el maniquí levantase tanto la cabeza como la mano en dirección a la chica que tenía enfrente. "Estoy seguro de que ella también se alegra de verte".

Después de un pequeño susto ante aquel repentino movimiento, Mayu tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y reprimió las lágrimas, dándole la mano con una sonrisa melancólica.

Esa vez, Ginti se dignó al menos a guardar silencio, en gran parte porque estaba cansado de poner malas caras y hacer sonidos de desaprobación, aunque la situación le estaba sacando de quicio porque no la entendía. No era capaz de comprender esa clase de sentimientos positivos hacia otro, ni veía el beneficio de tenerlos. Sólo te hacían débil.

Miró de reojo a Decim, quien sonreía observando a Mayu con el maniquí de aquella humana que quizás le sonaba de algo. Decim desde luego no parecía más débil después de recibir emociones. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Mayu entonces. Ella tampoco era débil, de hecho… había sido la única humana con fortaleza y convicción que había conocido. Por eso existía una muñeca kokeshi de ella, la única que había hecho a semejanza de alguien.

Ni más ni menos que de una humana.

Se bebió lo que le quedaba de un solo trago, disfrutando de cómo el líquido le quemaba la garganta, haciéndole cambiar de pensamientos rápidamente. Sólo quería dormir, y que cuando despertase más tarde, darse cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla, que Mayu no estaría allí y que Decim sería estoico como una piedra igual que antes. Y que él no se volvería a reír nunca más de ese modo, ni siquiera para burlarse de alguien.

Cerró los ojos, aún apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, e intentó desintonizar la conversación que Decim y Mayu, quien había vuelto a sentarse a su lado, estaban teniendo. No le interesaba, y además la cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas. _"Idiotas"_.

Al cabo de un rato, no sabía exactamente cuánto, se despertó sin llegar a abrir los ojos, confuso por no recordar cuándo se durmió, pero retazos de la voz de Mayu le estaban llegando a los oídos de nuevo. Intentó ahogar aquel molesto sonido pero, durante los dos segundos que prestó atención, oyó lo que ella estaba contando, y no pudo evitar seguir escuchando, haciendo como que aún dormía.

"… era como caer continuamente en completa oscuridad… tu cuerpo no está, sólo tus pensamientos, tu mente…", tomó aire, "fue… horrible".

"Entiendo", comentó Decim, aunque tanto él como Ginti no podían entenderlo realmente, porque su estancia en el vacío antes de ser jueces había sido borrada de su mente.

"Sin embargo," prosiguió Mayu, "ahí era donde yo quería estar, ese era mi sitio, junto a Harada. Él era la única fuente de luz que había para mí dentro de todo aquel dolor, y yo… era feliz". Ginti, que había pillado en seguida la conversación, se mordió la lengua para no saltar en aquel momento y reprocharle que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Nadie era feliz en el vacío. Mayu era una estúpida ingenua si creía que podría haber sido capaz de soportar todo aquello por más de seis meses siendo "feliz" como ella decía. Era la jueza que menos tiempo había estado allí abajo, y aún así sólo bastaban un par de segundos para experimentar todo lo negativo que el vacío tenía que ofrecer.

"Es por ello que le debo mi felicidad a Ginti…", dijo entonces la chica en un murmullo, seguramente sin saber bien hasta qué punto el chico pelirrojo estaba dormido y si la estaría escuchando. El susodicho hizo todo lo posible por permanecer quieto y no hacer ningún movimiento ante lo que acababa de oír. "Cuando me metí en aquel ascensor con el maniquí de Harada no sabía bien a dónde me iba a mandar", dijo la chica riéndose melancólicamente. "Harada era yo, sin él nada merecía la pena para mí, y al final Ginti lo entendió, y me fui al vacío". Un leve movimiento a su lado, le indicó a Ginti que ella se había girado para mirarle, pero esta vez, no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula y fruncir las cejas. Era difícil mantener la compostura cuando alguien te agradecía haberle mandado al vacío.

Quindecim se quedó unos momentos en silencio después de aquello, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Decim habló.

"Nunca supimos a dónde te envió, no habló de ti jamás después de irte, y al final todos te olvidamos hasta hoy, hasta que recuperamos los recuerdos que teníamos de ti".

No todos habían olvidado a Mayu, pero eso Decim no lo sabía. Ginti la había recordado, aunque cada vez menos, durante seis meses, y sólo conocía un caso aparte de él mismo en el que se hubiese dado esa irregularidad: el propio Decim y esa mujer, Chiyuki la había llamado Mayu. Pero él no era como Decim, él no se dejaba llevar por sentimentalismos hacia otros.

"¿Crees que Harada podría volver igual que he vuelto yo?", preguntó Mayu al barman de pelo blanco.

"No lo sé", contestó él. "No sabemos exactamente quién elige a los que vuelven, o en qué se basan, aunque sospecho que Nona tiene algo que decir en todo el asunto, ya que ella es la supervisora de la torre".

Otros segundos eternos de silencio, en el que sólo se oyeron los pequeños sorbitos que le daba Mayu a su bebida, y el trapo de Decim limpiando objetos detrás de la barra.

"¡Este cócktel es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!", dijo de pronto Mayu entusiasmada, mirando con admiración a Decim y al líquido naranja que había en su vaso. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa para olvidarse de que Harada ya no estaba con ella, y la maravillosa bebida que le había preparado Decim era una excusa perfecta. "Bueno, realmente no me acuerdo de lo que he probado durante mi vida…pero ya me entiendes. Me tienes que enseñar a hacerlo, ¿vale?". Decim sonrió asintiendo, halagado por el cumplido y la enorme sonrisa de la chica. "Por cierto, tengo que ir al servicio un momento, esto me está llenando la vejiga y ya sabes... sería bochornoso hacerse pis encima otra vez", dijo entonces ella, lo último tan bajito que Decim no pudo oírlo bien. Dejó el vaso casi vacío en la barra y saltó del taburete, incapaz de llegar con las piernas al suelo ni siquiera sentándose en el borde.

"Claro, por aquel pasillo", contestó, aunque quizás ella se acordaba de las otras veces que estuvo en Quindecim. Esperó un par de segundos tras oír la puerta del baño cerrándose y entonces enfocó su mirada en Ginti. "Puedes dejar de fingir ya".


End file.
